defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Greyford Company
"...I'm sure revenge is something we'd all like. But that's not what Countess Greyford would've wanted. She'd have wanted us to fight for our allies, to protect those who need us, and to stop the Horde ever destroying the home of another nation. And so, if there are no objections, I'll be renaming the Gilneas Liberation Front in her name." The Greyford Company is a Gilnean military force operating independently from the kingdom but alongside the Alliance. Formerly known as the Gilneas Liberation Front, the company was established two and a half years ago by a Gilnean known only as Haegard. After Haegard went missing, leadership changed hands, and after many structural changes over its time, the Liberation Front weathered the hardship of war and was eventually renamed in honour of a noblewoman who funded and supported the organisation. The Greyfords are a small but skilled group, focused on winning wars through guerilla tactics, determination and technique, but are equipped and trained to hold the line in larger battles. Whilst primarily Gilnean, other Alliance races are occasionally employed as specialists; a necessity if they want to gather the best. Organization Roles The bulk of the Greyford Company is made up of footmen, riflemen and battlemagi. However, they also have specialists to support the main force and to carry out special operations. These specialists - medics, engineers and scouts - can do a range of work. Additionally, the Greyford Company employs auxiliary staff to support operations when deployed. Cooks and crafters of all types are required in the North. More... Ranks ;Commander Highest authority, responsible for planning and coordinating the Greyfords, as well as diplomatic matters. ;Major The commander's right-hand, assisting in diplomacy and representing the Company, as well as helping plan and execute operations. The major also often relays orders to the lower ranks. ;Sergeant Responsible for a range of tasks from recruitment to training to leading patrols. Sergeants also often lead and coordinate squads in battle. ;Corporal Assist in maintaining discipline through example, and report issues to the sergeant. May sometimes act as an assistant to a sergeant in battle. ;Private he bulk of the force, carrying out orders. Uniform As part of the heavy military roleplay theme, they have uniforms for each role, and with cloth/leather/mail/plate sets where necessary. Most set pieces for each set come from low level quests, and a set should take no longer than 2 hours to farm and require no higher than level 60 (with some exceptions). It may seem a lot of trouble, but it really adds to the theme. And people lining up in their uniforms looks quite awesome. If you've already done the quests for the uniform pieces, that's fine: they'll either find different pieces with the same model, or find a different set piece for you. All BoE set pieces will be supplied from the guild bank. Events The Greyford Company has at least two roleplay events per week: a meeting and a training drill. They have a lot more events most weeks, which vary a lot depending on the Company's situation. More training, patrols, work around the city and fighting (obviously) all happen. ;Meetings Meetings are every Saturday. They're usually a discussion regarding their current situation, giving the low-ranked peasants a chance to talk freely with their officers. If there's nothing to discuss, the meeting will be replaced with a patrol or a training drill. ;Training Their training roleplay tends to be realistic and focused on the types of training that would be done in the real military, but fitting with the pseudo-medieval theme in terms of discipline and punishments, as well as types of training. ;Patrols Patrols are sometimes planned, sometimes done spontaneously whenever they have enough people online. Often (but not always) they'll involve some form of combat, usually some small-scale RPPvP or emote fights. That's why they're always vigilant. ;Defence It's not uncommon for Horde to attack them. They'll generally take it as IC; line up at the gates and stand ready to defend against anything coming through them. They tend to win. ;Special Operations Spying, sabotage, assassination or gathering the materials to engineer a new device; the Greyford Company is trained to do far more than simply fight. The Northern Council & Northern RP The Greyford Company is one of the active Northern roleplay guilds, and one of the most active participants in the Northern Council. The Council is currently organised by Gilnean Commander Alric and is a meeting for orders and individuals to meet and discuss matters of importance in the North. Many a battle has been planned at the Council over the years. Northern RP currently is mostly military. Roleplay up here tends to take a more serious tone than Stormwind RP, but we manage to have a laugh over an ale even while we're knee-deep in blood and dirty Forsaken corpses. If you're interested in Northern RP, go ahead and join the NorthernRP channel. /join NorthernRP The Hillsbrad Accord The Hillsbrad Accord is a treaty signed between the Greyford Company, the Lordaeron Alliance, and the Kingdom of Stromgarde. The three groups, and as much of their nation as they represent, have sworn to stand as brothers in the North and defend each other in matters of war and politics until all three kingdoms have been restored. :"We the Undersigned, representing the Human Kingdoms of the North, do swear by our marks upon this page to preserve and support one another as brothers, until such time as the last foe is cast from the last patch of human soil. :We shall not rest, nor shirk our brother Kingdoms, until the great nations of Lordaeron, Gilneas and Arathor are returned wholly to the hands of their people. :The enemy of one shall be the enemy of all. We shall shield each other's weak while crushing each others' foes. :By the Light and the Ancestors, we make this pledge." Joining Things to note if you're interested in joining... *We're heavy military RP. We generally take things realistically, and our RP tends to have quite a dark tone, being on the frontlines of a war. *Characters do get disciplined if they desert or if they refuse to follow orders purely because they're a badass. If a character is too rebellious, they'll be punished and eventually discharged. *When we're in a warzone, we're stuck there. We treat travelling with some realism, so travelling from Strom to Stormwind will take a while. If you go to Stormwind to see your friends, people will notice, and you'll probably be branded a deserter. *We roleplay outside of blueshield zones, so it's inevitable that we'll get ganked. We won't retreat, though. You can take a look here at how we handle ganking. Mostly, we just take it IC and play it out. *We're an RPPvP guild, but we don't require you to level or gear up. Just take note that, if you're low level or undergeared, you'll go down quickly when gankers attack, and you'll usually need to sit out during RPPvP events. *Disruptive ganking or corpse-camping isn't tolerated. We support WPvP, but members who deliberately and consistently disrupt things for other people will be dealt with. Race/class restrictions *Gilneans (worgen or human) accepted into any role. *Non-Gilneans occasionally accepted into auxiliary or specialist roles. *Death knights are not accepted. *Fel magic and demonology will be punished harshly, but OOC warlocks are accepted. Interested in joining? Feel free to contact Raenmar, Hadell or Ethou in-game. They can give you more information, or if you're ready to join they can give you an interview. You could also take a look at our website. Category:Greyford Company Category:Guilds Category:Organizations Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Military Orders